Yu Yu Hakusho escape from bown island
by WakkanTidus
Summary: Yusuke is trapped on an island with Kuwabara, hiei, and Kurama. What will happen to the spirit detective on bown island? find out in the story
1. detective alert

// BOUND KEY MESSAGES  
  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_0"0"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_1"1"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_2"2"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_3"3"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_4"4"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_5"5"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_6"6"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_7"7"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_8"8"  
BOUND_KEY_MESSAGE_9"9"  
  
// BOUND KEY SOUND FILES  
  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_0"tm_gogo.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_1"tm_cover.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_2"tm_cvrme.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_3"tm_cant1.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_4"tm_frag.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_5"tm_door.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_6"tm_base.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_7"tm_stnby.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_8"tm_down.wav"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_FILE_9"tm_chk.wav"  
  
// BOUND KEY SOUND TYPES  
  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_0"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_1"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_2"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_3"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_4"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_5"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_6"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_7"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_8"0"  
BOUND_KEY_SOUND_TYPE_9"0"  
  
// BOUND KEY ACTOR MOTIONS  
  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_0"224"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_1"233"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_2"234"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_3"235"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_4"225"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_5"226"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_6"227"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_7"228"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_8"229"  
BOUND_KEY_ACTOR_MOTION_9"230" 


	2. detecive alert

----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 3k  
Object Count:442 materials  
Texture Memory: 8120k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:64 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 4k  
Object Count:617 materials  
Texture Memory: 44997k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:72 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 3k  
Object Count:463 materials  
Texture Memory: 34158k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:80 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 3k  
Object Count:511 materials  
Texture Memory: 32498k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:88 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 2k  
Object Count:409 materials  
Texture Memory: 14233k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:40 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 2k  
Object Count:313 materials  
Texture Memory: 11637k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:48 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 2k  
Object Count:425 materials  
Texture Memory: 12868k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:40 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 3k  
Object Count:464 materials  
Texture Memory: 13965k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:64 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 2k  
Object Count:408 materials  
Texture Memory: 12699k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:72 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 2k  
Object Count:406 materials  
Texture Memory: 12864k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:80 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::Create() Dev:0 Res:800,600,32 Z:TRUE W:FALSE  
Vendor: 10DE Device: 2D  
VENDOR_NVIDIA  
Multitexturing: Available  
Native 2X: Available  
GUID: D7B71E3E-436D-11CF-04-C1-0C-20-B6-C2-C9-35  
Driver is DX7 compatible  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 3k  
Object Count:491 materials  
Texture Memory: 13426k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:88 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 3k  
Object Count:412 materials  
Texture Memory: 13782k  
GHW::Shutdown()  
GHW::DestroyAllObjects()  
Object Memory: 0k  
Object Count:56 materials  
Texture Memory: 0k  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material  
Destroying System Material 


End file.
